villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Eddie Gluskin
Eddie Gluskin, commonly known as "The Groom", is the secondary antagonist of the prequel-sequel horror game Outlast: Whistleblower. Biography Background Not much is known about Eddie Gluskin but, according to the documents, Gluskin was sexually abused by his father and uncle causing him to become traumatized then started to believe that he was raised on Leave It To Beaver as a stage of denial and as an attempt to cope with the experience. Before being committed to Mount Massive Asylum he was a misogynistic serial killer who mutilated and murdered women but when interviewed he denied his victims deaths and had a mixed reaction anger and laughter towards a photo of his father and uncle showing that he developed a discomfort towards intimacy or anything erotic. When he was forced to take part in the experiments he started having delusions of marriage and wanting children. When the asylum riot began there were no women in the asylum, so he captured other variants and brutally attempted to perform sex changes on them, but the victims would die before the process was completed either during the surgery or killed by Eddie while he was driven further into his delusions. The procedure consists of Eddie castrating his victims in order to turn them into "women" so he can make them his "bride", with the addition of crudely adding breasts. Due to most, if not all of these procedures turning out unsuccessful, Eddie would either string his victims up in the gymnasium or decorate the vocational block with their mutilated corpses in extremely grotesque fashions. ''Outlast: Whistleblower'' Eddie Gluskin makes his first appearance at the start of the game in the Underground Lab, being forced against his will to enter one of the glass spheres in the lab to undergo painstaking restraint and experiments. Waylon Park is there working on one of the computers for debugging to allow the aforementioned experiment. Before Gluskin is finally restrained, he runs up to the glass begging for help, exclaiming that Waylon has the power to stop all of it. Much later in the game, in the vocational block, he is once again seen when he pushes his face against the glass, smiling. He is notably scarred and mentally unstable much like many variants, though to an extremely much higher degree, as he has misogynistic fantasies and mutilates other men in ways to make some of them look like women, including genital mutilation - all in an attempt to create a "bride" for himself. Hence his label as "The Groom". During that time in the game, Gluskin pursues Waylon. Waylon jumps down an elevator shaft to escape him, and gravely wounds his right leg while doing so (making him less mobile for the remainder of the game). With an injured leg and still attempting to escape Gluskin, Waylon attempts to hide in a locker, but Gluskin sees him entering, locks him inside, and drags the locker itself to another room which is a "workshop" for Eddie, where he brutally mutilates others. Gluskin gasses the locker Waylon is inside of to "calm him down" while he first cuts into another victim. Shortly after this, Gluskin strips Waylon of all his clothes, places him on a table preparing to cut into him with a buzzsaw - with Waylon's body placed in a way where his genitals are aimed at the buzzsaw. Just before the spinning buzzsaw reaches Waylon's body, he is saved at the last second when another prisoner intervenes and attacks Gluskin. Once overpowered, the other prisoner flees, pursued by Gluskin. Waylon uses this distraction as an opportunity to escape. After killing the other prisoner, The Groom returns and resumes his pursuit of Waylon, shouting misogynistic slurs while chasing him. He captures him once more, knocks Waylon into a gymnasium with his many deceased hung victims, puts a noose around Waylon's neck and attempts to hang him too. Waylon is able to fight this, and a struggle ensues. Waylon puts up enough resistance so that it causes a sudden weight shift in the pulley where Waylon falls safely while Gluskin is entangled in the ropes of his pulley system and pulled upward into a hanging metal bar, impaling and killing him. If Waylon films his dead body with the camcorder, he will express his hatred of him by saying he's "trying not to laugh" at this death in a note written to Lisa. Personality Gluskin can easily be seen as a deranged romanticist. He is very obsessed with the conception of obtaining the "perfect bride" and creating a line children with his wife. He has an amorous vocabulary, normally referring to others by the term of endearment "darling". If angered, however his choice of words becomes more derogatory and vulgar. Gluskin compares his lifelong quest and inability to find his soul mate with the song I Want a Girl, which he sings repeatedly. Gluskin has something of a misleading personality. While he seemingly acts charming and gentle, something unexpected of a person of his large frame and disfigurements, his obsession and constant disappointments of finding his wife has made him incredibly violent to his failed "darlings". When his victims attempt to escape him, he becomes insulting, dropping any sense of false affection and even more violent, shouting that they betrayed him (as if they had no reason to whatsoever). His opinions of women have been thinly revealed through dialogue and it has been identified as misogyny. It's revealed he used to be a serial killer who targeted and murdered only women before his incarceration. As there were no women incarcerated in The Asylum, Gluskin responds by abducting males instead and castrating them then replacing with female organs whom he rapes. It's unclear to what extent his affection for his wives goes to. He does seem to have concern for their well being, showing discontent when Waylon hurt himself but proceeded to leave him to die when he discovered he would rather be killed than be with Gluskin and showed some remorse over another of his victims death but continued to throw him aside. If he did have a child, he vowed to treat them with love and become the father he never had, as his sexually abused him while growing up. Despite his insanity, originally at the the beginning of the game, he was shown to be fully aware of what was happening to him and begs Waylon to stop all of it. Gallery Eddie_Image_1.jpg 324_by_outl4st-d7iqccd.png fsda_by_outl4st-d7ibsc7.png Eddie_entangled_with_tubes.jpg outlast_whistleblower_eddie_gluskin_elevator_scene_by_4ngryw0lf-d7i8ewe.jpg Outlast_Whistleblower_Destin_Realizes_That_Guy's_Not_Nice_-_IGN_Plays_Part_7.jpg Trivia *His role in the story is similar to Richard Trager as they both capture the protagonist, cut off body parts from the variants, speak in a polite tone along with calling the protagonists "buddy" or "darling" and saying that they are heavier than they look. Both are killed in an attempt to kill the protagonist. *The modes of torture and killing of Eddie are similar to Beyond Birthday. *He seems to be based on serial killer Ed Gein due to them having the same first letters in their names, killed their victims by cutting them in half from the genitals, Both are misogynists and both had their victims body parts made into or added to objects. *The song he sings is "I Want a Girl" by Harry von Tilzer and William Dillon. It is the same song played in the trailer for Whistleblower. *A dead man was hung from strings as one of his former "brides". *If Eddie catches up to Waylon and kills him an animation will play which involves Eddie picking up Waylon stabbing him three times then pushing him to the ground and stomping him in the face. *There is a bug where sometimes a second Eddie's A.I will be spawned at the moment the first Eddie A.I grabs you and kills you. *His outfit and weapon in the story may have been a reference to Arkham Asylum: A Serious House on Serious Earth as the main villain, Dr Charles Cavendish, wore a wedding dress and carried a razor in an attempt to kill Batman and his hostage during an asylum riot. *He has a diagram of male genitals and he has written on it where he believes he should perform the torture showing a lack of knowledge towards sex changing. *He is similar to [[Lola Princess Stone|Lola Stone]] from The Loved Ones, both are serial killers who's victims were mainly the opposite gender, but during their stories they also kill people of the same gender (women and other variants for Eddie, boys and Bright Eyes for Lola), both call their hostages by romance themed nicknames but quickly call them the opposite (Gluskin calls the protagonist darling on the first encounter but later calls him a whore while Lola calls her hostages her prince but calls them frogs afterwards), both have romance-themed attacks on victims and hostages (wedding for Eddie, prom for Lola), have romance-themed clothes and both have possible incestuous relationships with their fathers however Lola has romantic involvement with her father while Gluskin was sexually abused by his father and uncle. Category:Psychopath Category:Outlast Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Male Category:Brutes Category:Mutilators Category:Murderer Category:Torturer Category:Mentally Ill Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Obsessed Category:Nihilists Category:Perverts Category:Rogues Category:Outcast Category:Inmates Category:Serial Killers Category:Gaolers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Misogynists Category:Cheater Category:Criminals Category:Rapists Category:Provoker Category:Symbolic Category:Abusers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Barbarian Category:Elementals Category:Fighter Category:Trickster Category:Mascots Category:Wrathful Category:Egotist Category:Sadomasochists Category:Delusional Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Greedy Category:Stalkers Category:Tragic Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Vengeful Category:Mongers Category:Deceased Category:Homicidal Category:In Love